<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll see You on the Other Side by thekindworthreading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988768">I’ll see You on the Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading'>thekindworthreading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas dies and is reunited with his lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll see You on the Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macytayyy/gifts">Macytayyy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/gifts">MidnightBunnyy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesucksbuthamiltondoesnt/gifts">lifesucksbuthamiltondoesnt</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts">goddamnfaith</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/gifts">gagakuma</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/gifts">tinywhim</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the last day, day 30 of Jamilton Month - Afterlife. I honestly can´t believe that I´ve written and posted a fic for every single day of this month. It was exhausting, but also so much fun and so emotional. I literally cried so much while writing this fic and I still can´t believe it´s over. This was such a huge part of my life these last 30 days and I´m so proud of myself that I actually made it, but at the same time there´s this bittersweet feeling of ending this series.</p><p>Thank you so much @everyone who left comments and encouraged me to continue this and made my day! Special thanks go to @MidnightBunnyy, @LambsLams, @Macytayyy, @goddamnfaith, @tinywhim and @gagakuma! Thank you guys so much, love ya!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Thomas notices when he wakes up is that there is no pain. He can breathe normally again and his mind isn´t as clouded as it has been those past weeks. The next thing he notices is that there is no sound around him; no nurses talking or other patients groaning in pain. He doesn´t know for how long he stays like this, just enjoying this new painless state, until he finally opens his eyes.</p><p>He isn´t in the hospital room anymore and it takes him a moment to realise where he is. He feels his throat tightening and closes his eyes again. <em>He can´t be here. It´s impossible that he is here.</em> And yet, when he opens his eyes again, he is still in his old bedroom, the one he had shared with Alex for almost ten years and that he had left behind after the other man was shot and died in his arms in the hospital.</p><p>Thomas takes a deep breath, before he sits up in the bed and looks around in the room. It´s exactly like it used to be when they were living there, although Thomas spots little things he had forgotten over the years; the dried flower Alex kept beside the mirror, how the light painted beautiful patterns against the wall, this one picture on the drawer they never got to put on the wall and a thousand other things.</p><p>It doesn´t make sense that he is back here, but if he is here then maybe… he doesn´t dare finish the thought, because if he does and Alex isn´t here, it would be like losing him all over again, and he doesn´t know if he could handle that.</p><p>Thomas lifts his hand and is not really surprised to see it young and unwithered by age. He touches his face and finds it wet with tears he didn´t realise were running down his face. Thomas stays there for a bit, before he gets up and slowly walks to the door. He is afraid that once he opens the door, he will be back in the hospital room, back in a body full of pain, and back in a world where there is no possibility that the love of his life will be there. He takes a deep breath, looking around the room one last time, trying to memorize everything, if this is the last time he´ll ever get to see it, before reaching out to touch the door handle.</p><p>He can´t help but close his eyes when the door opens, afraid what will wait for him behind it. When he doesn´t feel pain, he reluctantly opens his eyes again, almost sobbing in relief when he finds the familiar hallway of their old house in front of him.</p><p>Thomas takes a moment to calm himself down, before he starts walking down the hallway. He can barely handle the longing he feels as he sees the pictures on the walls, and he has to force himself to keep on walking and not stop in front of every single photograph. They are showing the growth of their relationship through the years and many of them are still up on the walls of his new home. Thomas is tempted to call out for Alex, but can´t bring himself to do it, still fearing that his lover won´t be there.</p><p>Once he reaches the stairs he has to stop before walking down, whipping away the tears that are blurring his vision. He takes a few steps, when he is hit with the smell of coffee, the exact brand that Alex always used to make for them. He lets out another sob and has to hold onto the wall for support, as he nearly trips down the stairs. It has been over twenty years since he had last smelled that and been to this house, even though it feels like it has only been days. He is so overwhelmed with emotions that he can´t move for some time, shaking with sobs.</p><p>After what feels like hours, Thomas is finally able to stop the trembling of his body and continue his way down the stairs. There are still silent tears slipping down his face when he finally reaches the kitchen and he hesitates a moment, before he reaches for the door.</p><p>He lets out a gasp when he sees Alex standing there, even though he had hoped for it. The other man turns around at the noise, giving Thomas a warm smile, that was always reserved for him. Alex looks like he did when they first met; young and full of life and Thomas feels like this is all just a dream.</p><p>“My love, you took your time.”, Alex says.</p><p>Hearing his husband´s voice for the first time again after so many years is almost too much to handle for Thomas. He lets out another sob, taking a hesitant step forward and reaching out his hand, without actually touching the other man.</p><p>“Are you really there?”, he asks, his voice scratchy and raw.</p><p>Alex nods, whipping away the tears that are running down his face as well.</p><p>“I missed you so much.”, Alex says, and that is all it takes for Thomas to surge forward and wrap him in his arms.</p><p>He had almost forgotten how good it felt to hug Alex and how much he missed his smell, and the realisation only causes him to cry more. He can feel Alex shaking in his arms as well. They are both crying from happiness, but Thomas can also feel the grief and loss from those past years crashing down on him.</p><p>“Losing you almost killed me.”, Thomas whispers against Alexander´s hair.</p><p>Finally saying those words out loud hurts, but at the same time it´s liberating.</p><p>“I know.”, his lover gives back, his voice cracking. “I´m so sorry. I love you so much, Thomas.”</p><p>Hearing his own name spoken by Alex takes his breath away. He needs to take a few shuddering breaths, doing his best to get his voice to sound normal, before he can respond.</p><p>“I love you too and I missed you, god Alex, I missed you so much.”</p><p>They stay like this for what feels like hours and Thomas has a million questions, but he can´t bring himself to ask them now and destroy this moment. He is afraid that he will lose Alex again, if he ever lets go, so when the other man makes a move to step back, he just holds on tighter.</p><p>“I never want to lose you again.”, Thomas whispers, and Alex lets out a soft chuckle, settling against him again.</p><p>“You won´t. Welcome to eternity, love.”</p><p>This sentence confirms what Thomas had guessed since he woke up in the bedroom; he is dead. He thinks that it should fill him with dread, he was so afraid of dying, of what will come after, but all he feels right now is pure happiness. Now that he knows death means spending eternity with his Alexander, it doesn´t seem so bad at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading and pls let me know what you thought of it! You can also follow me, talk to me and request fics on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)<br/>If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>